In the field of fixing elements, devices operated by pressurized fluid, usually air, are known for "firing" such elements (such as nails) into the relative body which is to receive them.
Such devices are not however used for threaded sleeves or sockets used for example in the furniture field for fixing support feet or internal shelves to the furniture. They cannot be used, because their construction does not allow correct positioning of such sockets (or fixing and/or retention elements) in the seats provided in the relative body, neither do they allow such elements to be accurately located in the firing position.
Known methods used to secure such fixing and/or retention elements (sockets) to the relative body, for example to a furniture item, use presses which are of large size and weight, and are therefore not transportable. They can therefore only be used in suitable factories and not on the site on which the furniture is assembled. For this reason the only known method for securing such sockets to furniture on its final assembly is by hand.